One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to security testing of software.
Unit testing oftentimes is used to ensure compliance of a software unit with its functional specification. Unit testing is a method by which individual units of program code are tested to determine whether they properly function and behave as intended. Generally speaking, a unit is the smallest testable part of an application. In procedural programming, a unit can be an entire module, but is more commonly an individual function or procedure. In object-oriented programming a unit is often an entire interface, such as a class, but also can be an individual method. Unit tests typically are written and executed by software developers. Its implementation can vary from being a very manual operation to being formalized as part of build automation.